


Flip flop - Ivankov x Dragon

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Flip flop - Ivankov x Dragon

“Come now Dragon-kun, you must be exhausted, your body must be incredibly tense, let me massage you,” Ivankov would beg the revolutionary leader, making massage hand motions as he sat on the desk in front of the always glowering man. “Ivankov, I am trying to work, I have no time to simply relax, now get off my desk, you are sitting on some important papers, as well as my hand,” Dragon murmured in annoyance. Ivankov peered over, lifting up his bottom slightly to see Dragon’s hand, “would you agree if I turned myself into a woman?” He asked, extending his claws. Dragon would sigh in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “alright, if it will get you off my desk, you may massage my shoulders, but I will continue to work, understand?” Ivankov squealed in delight and immediately hopped off the desk. As he made his way behind the chair Dragon cleared his throat, “ahem, you have my pen.” Ivankov reached around and retrieved the pen between his cheeks, then passed it to Dragon, “here you are!” He chimed, Dragon takes it warily, making a face, “thank you,” he hummed clearly disgusted, but he didn’t want to simply go out and grab another pen, so he proceeded on as Ivankov got into position behind the leather chair.

Dragon went back to thoroughly reading his reports, focused on the task at hand while Ivankov happily placed his hands on the serious man’s shoulders and started to knead them gently. “My my, your shoulders are really tense,” Ivankov comments, Dragon simply hums in agreement, not really paying attention. Ivankov frowns, still kneading into his shoulders and applying more pressure, he wanted to get his attention. Dragon let out a sigh, his massage seemed to help him relax a bit and was able to focus better, “your massage is really helping, thank you.” Ivankov lit up happily and worked his thumbs deeper into Dragon’s shoulder blades, forcing a groan out of him, “mind doing it a bit lighter, it’s hard to focus.” A grin sneaks on Ivankov’s face and he presses even deeper, forcing Dragon to drop his shoulders without his consent, “Ivankov! I specifically told you-ngh!”

Ivankov lay Dragon over his desk, dropping a stack of papers, “my apologies, but it seemed like you needed more of.. A stress reliever.” Ivankov moves the chair aside and lifts the back of Dragon’s cloak, revealing his pants beneath, “so you do wear clothes underneath your cloak?” Ivankov chuckled mischievously, “this is not humorous Ivankov! I don’t have time for your games!” Dragon argued, he was barely able to look back at Ivankov and glare, whatever nerves he touched surly made him immobile. “Oh don’t be so uptight, it will only make it harder,” Ivankov teased, gingerly reaching and removing Dragon’s belt, letting his pants fall, “ooooh~ lookie here~ Dragon-kun has a python hidden in his pants.” Ivankov chuckled yet again, reaching over and stroking him, pressing his own bulge against his backside, “I-Ivankov! T-this is-!” Ivankov covered Dragon’s mouth and stroked firmly, “calm down you old fuddy duddy, just relax and have fun.” 

Ivankov bucked against Dragon, bumping and grinding feverishly, slipping himself out his spandex banana hammock. Ivankov then smoothly prodded Dragon’s back entrance, “I hope you’ve relaxed, because I’m not going to be easy on you Dragon-kun.” Dragon thrashed a bit as Ivankov swiftly slipped inside him, still stroking him off as he did, “oh my my, you are still so tight, it must have hurt you quite a bit, I did warn you.” Dragon cursed at Ivankov, only to earn laughs from the drag queen who would pump feverishly into the smaller man. Dragon’s face became bright red as he refrained from making any noises, he’d never been in such a position, being beneath someone was demeaning. “Come now Dragon-kun~ let me hear you~” Ivankov chuckled, thrusting faster and harder into Dragon, extending his claws as he stroked, gently poking against his shaft, “I could always turn you into a woman.” Dragon grunts, some of the feeling getting back to his hands, “I-Ivankov-“

Without another word, Ivankov stabbed into Dragon’s shaft, injecting him in his most vulnerable of areas. It took only a moment before Dragon was made into a woman, a feminine gasp escaped him, “there, now it’s not so strange now is it?” Ivankov teased Dragon’s now feminine of areas, flicking his newly formed clitoris, “w-what is this?” Ivankov put his free hand to Dragon’s mouth and slipped his fingers inside his mouth, “careful, lest your subordinates hear you.” Dragon finally gives in, sucking on his fingers, then gasped loudly as Ivankov slipped his fingers into Dragon’s moist entrance. Dragon would now moan and suck sloppily at Ivankov’s fingers, this pleasure was new to him. “You’re so wet, and so tight, this must be so thrilling for you,” Ivankov chuckled, “you’ll feel stress free after this.”

Dragon would moan wildly and drool as Ivankov continued relentlessly into him, mercilessly pounding his backside as his fingers slammed against his spot. Dragon’s juices were splashing and dripping on his desk and papers, getting them soaked, he would surely be upset about that later, but he didn’t seem to care at all at the moment. “Prepare yourself Dragon-kun, you are about to feel something very hot, try not to scream,” Ivankov chuckles, increasing his pace. Dragon bit down on his fingers as Ivankov released into him heavily, giving a firm press at Dragon’s sweet spot, forcing him to squirt. After several minutes of climactic bliss, Ivankov pulls out and injects Dragon’s side, turning him back into a man, “there you are Dragon-kun! All- hmm? Something the matter?” 

Right away, after Dragon had picked himself up, his face paled, “all these reports.. Ruined..” He picked them up, the ink smudged, his expression looked defeated, “all gone..” Ivankov situated himself and hummed awkwardly, “heh. Well look at the time. I’m going to be late for my pedicure, I’ll see you soon!” Ivankov chimed, nervously strolling for the door, only to be stopped by Dragon gripping his arm, “where do you think you’re going? Do you think I’ll let you get away with this unscathed?” Ivankov chuckles nervously, “would it surprise you if I said yes?” A dark grin appeared on Dragon’s face and his hold on his arm tightened, “well you had better prepare yourself, because I’m not going to make it easy on you.” Ivankov looked extremely nervous and confused, he had never seen this side of Dragon before, “w-w-what?” Dragon grins wider and flung Ivankov back over to his desk, forcing him to bend over, “prepare yourself. I won’t repeat myself. I’m not going in gently.”


End file.
